Leaf Village Misadventures
by Tonlor
Summary: This is my personal Naruto Story centered around Chizuko Tenjin. Discontinued due to lack of Reader Interest.
1. Enter Chizuko

**Leaf Village Misadventures**

**~A/N~ Post Tobi/Obito War, Tsunade is unfortunately dead and Naruto is as the elders say too young to take up the mantle. Sasuke has redeemed himself by killing Madara Uchiha and was allowed to return to the village.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Chizuko**

A young woman walked up to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. She had long black hair and dark skin; her eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. She wore a long dark red coat that hide the remaining part of her body.

"Who are you?" the gate guard asked.

"Just a Kunoichi," she replied.

"What's that on your back?" the man asked.

"My weapon," she replied.

"What do you want?" the guard asked moving towards her.

"A home," she replied.

"Come with me… you're going to have to speak with the Hokage if you want to live here," the guard said.

"I understand lead the way," she replied starting to follow the man.

* * *

Naruto walked down a road his blonde hair had started to get rather shaggy and in need of a good cutting. He walked with purpose in his eyes scanning the crowds for someone. "Hey Kiba you seen Hinata around?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah she just went to the ramen shop for some lunch," Kiba said.

"Good choice," Naruto replied before he took off towards Ichiraku. Naruto moved through the crowd stopping dead seeing a figure in red standing on a building top. He couldn't tell who it was but she could see a large weapon on its back as it looked at the Hokage's building.

* * *

Kakashi sat at the Hokages' desk doing paperwork over the war which was now known was The Shinobi World War. He was finally finishing the massive about of paperwork that the war had left in its end. "Sir Hokage do you require anything?" Izumo asked.

"No I'm fine," Kakashi replied as he placed the last paper down. _I still can't believe it was Obito._ Kakashi thought as he remembered Naruto breaking 'Tobi's' mask.

"Sir someone is here to see you," Kotetsu said stepping in.

"Show them in," Kakashi said looking to the door as a man stepped in.

"Hokage Hatake?" the woman asked.

"Yes and you are?" Kakashi asked.

"Chizuko from the Tenjin Clan," Chizuko introduced herself. She pulled off her red coat showing her black pants, blue shirt and bandaged arms.

"Tenjin clan… I knew a maiden of the clan," Kakashi said.

"That's a surprise most people never meet one of my clan members," Chizuko said.

"They hired the Leaf Ninjas for a mission and I was sent on it," Kakashi said he wasn't sure why he told her that it wasn't all that important.

"So if it is true that you are Tenjin clan why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm a bastard… and unwanted," Chizuko said a clear vibe of shame could be heard in her voice.

"So you want to live here?" Kasaki asked.

"I just feel like I would be more accepted somewhere that me being a bastard doesn't mean anything," Chizuko explained.

"I understand that… what is that on your back?" Kakashi asked.

"My sword… it is a sword that fits in the same class as the ones from the hidden mist village," Chizuko said drawing her sword; the blade was pitch black and curved. "This is my Heavenly Black-sword of God," she spun the blade offering the handle to Kakashi.

"Very interesting," Kakashi said taking the blade; he was surprised for its size it was ridiculously light nearly the same weight as an average Nodachi.

"Very light," Kakashi said spinning the blade testing his speed with it.

"And damn near indestructible," Chizuko said. Kakashi stopped handing the blade back to her.

"Give me some time to talk to the elders and I will summon you back," Kakashi said sitting back down.

"As you wish," Chizuko said as her stomach grumbled; she blushed and pushed her black sunglasses back up her face trying to play off the grumble.

"Here," Kakashi tossed her a small wooden emblem. "That should buy you a free bowl of ramen," Chizuko bowed then left.

* * *

Naruto reached Ichiraku Ramen seeing Hinata sitting eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey Hinata,' Naruto said sitting down next to her. She froze for a moment before she put down her chopsticks.

"Naruto-kun good morning," Hinata said looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata she was still visibly shaken from the loss of Neji.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," Naruto said losing his confidence in talking to her.

"You were plenty strong… Neji made the choice," Hinata said placing her hand on his cheek.

"Hinata…" Naruto said taking her hand. "You've always believed in me haven't you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I know there is nothing you can't do," Hinata said with a smile.

"There is only one thing I want right now," Naruto said looking at her.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"To be with you," Naruto said. Hinata froze hearing Naruto say he wanted her.

"You want to be with me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I've always been there even if I was too naïve to notice it," Naruto said intertwining his hand with hers. Hinata's heart started to beat a mile a minute she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Nar-" Hinata stated to say when Naruto moved forward putting his lips against her. Her heart skipped a beat but her hands reacted instantly; she grabbed onto his jacket holding herself in their kiss.

"N…N… Naruto!" a voice said in shock. The two pulled away to see Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru staring at them.

"Oh hey guys," Naruto said smiling; Hinata thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Did you two just," Kiba said shocked.

"Kiss yes… I've asked Hinata to be my girlfriend," Naruto said bluntly.

"Oo Ramen," a voice said Naruto looked to see a black haired girl run up.

"Well aren't you interesting looking," Kiba said seeing the girl.

"That's a big dog," Chizuko said seeing Akamaru.

"I've never seen you before… and I would remember someone as interesting as you," Shikamaru said before Ino smacked him.

"Ow what?" Shikamaru asked. "I meant she is interesting looking,"

"Well I did just move here… more or less," Chizuko said.

"So with that sword on your back I would assume you are a ninja?" Choji asked.

"Yeah… I was a genin in the hidden could village," Chizuko said.

"Just a genin huh I would have thought you stronger," Kiba said grinning.

"Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Kage what does rank have to do with anything?" Chizuko asked before she stepped into the shop.

"What can I get you young lady?" Teuchi asked.

"The Hokage said this should be able to get me a bowl," Chizuko said handing him the small wooden emblem.

"Yup, one bowl coming up," Teuchi said turning to work.

"You've met with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I've asked to be allowed to live here so I had to speak with him," Chizuko replied pushing her black sunglasses up slightly.

"Just who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Chizuko Tenjin. A pleasure," Chizuko said with a smile.

"Well I hope you can stay it will be nice to have another kunoichi around out age here," Ino said.

"I hope I can stay here then maybe I can find out who my father is," Chizuko said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Oh did I say that out loud sorry forget that," Chizuko said seeing the Ramen get put down in front of her. "Thank you," she started to eat.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said still holding his hand.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto asked; Hinata leaned in whispering into his ear.

"You're Naruto?" Chizuko asked.

"Huh yeah that's me," Naruto said proudly.

"You're the one that beat Obito?" Chizuko asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Well thanks for saving the world," Chizuko said returning to her meal.

"Well we are out," Naurto said leaving with Hinata.

"I can honestly say I didn't see that coming," Choji said shrugging. After a few moments the three left leaving Chizuko to eat.

* * *

Chizuko walked through the streets looking from place to place getting to know the run of the city. She stopped her eyes caught movement; she started moving again shrugging moving towards an open area. "Stop following me you're not that good," Chizuko said knowing she was still being followed.

"Usually I'm better at that," a young brown haired man said.

"Who are you and why are you trying to follow me?" Chizuko asked.

"You are suspicious so I followed you, and I have my Chunin exam coming up soon," the man replied.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi," Konohamaru said smiling.

"That's nice now leave me alone," Chizuko said turning to leave.

"Well who the hell are you?" Konohamaru asked.

"That's none of your business," Chizuko growled starting to lose her temper.

"Bull you're in our village what you are doing it my business," Konohamaru replied.

"Honorable grandson, Lady Tenjin," A ANBU appeared out of the shadow surprising them both.

"Don't call me that!" they yelled in unison.

"Konohamaru you are to report home, as for you The Hokage is ready to see you," the ANBU said before he was gone again.

* * *

Chizuko smiled and took off towards the Hokage's office; she prayed it was good news. She jumped from roof to roof her heart pounded in her chest as she ran. As she neared the Hokage's several ANBU joined her.

"What's wrong?" She asked stopping her hand on her sword.

"You're coming with us bitch," Her eyes widened; they weren't ANBU they were mercenaries from the Tenjin Clan.

"She's not leaving this village unless she is ok with it," a voice said. The false ANBU looked to see Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji all at the ready.

"Wow quite a bit of reinforcements for one girl," one of the false ANBU said.

"I don't need reinforcements," Chizuko said drawing her blade.

"Get her and use the Teleportation Jutsu," the head said as they charged in. Chizuko drew her sword and moved; she cut down four of the six false ANBU before they could react.

"Ninja Art: Blade-Zone," Chizuko said holding her sword at the ready. The remaining two took a step back. A grin came over her face; she took a slow breath and sheathed her sword.

"Go back to Kon and tell him I'm free now," Chizuko said stepping away.

"Well you live up to your name," Kakashi said looking at the black haired girl. She gave a light smile and looked at everyone that had shown up.

"I'm surprised you would have even known this happened," Chizuko said.

"That would be my fault… as a member of the Tenjin clan I asked for there to be at least one leaf ninja watching you until we came to a decision," Kakashi said.

"Oh I understand then new girl, strange sword, Tenjin clan I gotcha," Chizuko said.

"And to that point, you are welcome to come and live in the village hidden in the leaves," Kakashi said.

"Really! Oh thank you Hokage-sama!" Chizuko jumped hugging Kakashi.

"Yup… you can let go of me know," Kakashi said.

"Oh sorry," Chizuko blushed jumping back.

"Well if you can find two people you can try and take the Chunin exam in a few weeks," Kakashi said. Chizuko paused biting her lip; she looked up to Kakashi a moment later.

"You sure I can't just take it alone?" Chizuko asked.

"It requires three… I'll join you technically I am still a Genin," Naruto said landing down beside her. Chizuko blushed seeing Naruot so willing to help her.

"As am I so I will be your third," Sasuke said standing on her other side.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Chizuko, this should be an easy win for you guys," Sakura said landing beside Kakashi.

"But still good luck Naruto-kun," Hinata said standing on the other side of Kakashi.

"This will be easy Believe it!" Naruto said giving Hinata a thumbs up.

* * *

**~End Notes~ That's my first chapter, please let me know what you think, if someone is to far OOC or what. As for Chizuko you will learn more about her as the story goes on.**

**Chizuko's Heveanly Black-sword of God will simply be called her black sword after this chapter.**


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm**

**~A/N~ here is chapter two please enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Chizuko sat together at Team Seven's first training ground. "So it's the three of us then?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto and Chizuko.

"I don't understand couldn't you two just surpass the Chunin exam completely?" Chizuko asked.

"Yeah but we both want to test ourselves," Naruto replied.

"So now we need to get some fluidity together," Sasuke said.

"You mean you two have a need to adjust to having me rather than the pink haired girl," Chizuko said with a sly grin.

"Not entirely it has been a long while since me and Naruto have worked together… and her name is Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Well the only part we have to worry about actually working together is the Second part of the exam," Naruto said.

"Either way we need to know what you can do," Sasuke said.

"Oh well I'm mainly a swordsman and I use Summoning Jutsus," Chizuko said adjusting her sunglasses.

"What kind of summon?" Naruto asked.

"I have Lizards," Chizuko said. "What about you guys?"

"Snakes and I have my Sharingan," Sasuke said.

"I'm Kurama's host, I have a Sage mode and I summon toads," Naruto added.

"Wow I have a feeling I am going to be the weak link here," Chizuko said.

"Well what do you think you are lacking in?" Naruto asked.

"My main weakness is genjutsu, my ninjutsu isn't all to great but my swordsmanship and taijutsu are good," Chizuko explained

"Well then let's get down to some training and see how you fair," Sasuke said standing up.

"Sounds good what should we do test each other or work on fighting together?" Chizuko asked jumping to her feet.

"I would say together but we don't have anyone to fight," Naruto said still sitting.

"What about Shadow clones turned into masked ninjas?" Chizuko asked.

"That works," Naruto said standing placing his hands together.

"Try to make them stronger so they can take a few hits," Sasuke said rolling his shoulders.

"No problem; Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning three Shadow clones made to look like Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu from the fallen Akatsui.

"Let's do this," Hidan drew his scythe and moved at Chizuko, Deidara moved towards Sasuke and Kakuzu charged Naruto.

* * *

Hinata walked down a street holding a bag of food; she smiled lightly clearly in a good mood. "Hey Hinata," Sakura said seeing her out of the corner of her eye.

"Sakura-chan good afternoon," Hinata said.

"So what is this I heard about you and Naruto?" Sakura asked with a sly grin.

"Oh well we just," Hinata fumbled with her words.

"So did he ask you out or vice versa?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto asked me out," Hinata said blushing.

"Well it's about time he took a good look at you," Sakura said patting Hinata's shoulder.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

"In truth I never felt like that towards Naruto… he's more of a brother than a lover," Sakura said laughing lightly.

"I meant Sasuke," Hinata said causing Sakura to blush.

"Oh nothing's happening… I'm just glad he is back," Sakura said.

"Well well if it isn't Hinata and Sakura," a voice said from behind them.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"The Chunin exams are being held here again, so Gaara is here to watch over the 30 odd some Sand ninja's that are to try and become Chunin. So Kankuro and myself are here as his bodyguards," Temari said.

"You sure you're not just here to Shikamaru?" Sakura asked slyly. Temari blushed and shook her head.

"No I'm not," Temari said quickly still blushing.

"There is nothing wrong with having a crush on some one," Sakura said.

"I should kill you for that," Temari said finally controlling her blush.

"You're always so angry Temari," Temari spun to see Shikamaru standing a few feet away.

"Shikamaru.." Temari blushed lightly.

"You hungry at all?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm… sure," Temari said still blushing.

"Did Shikamaru just ask Temari out?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"I think so," Hinata replied. Shikamaru and Temari walked away talking; Temari still had a light blush on her face.

"So what did you buy?" Sakura asked seeing Hinata's bags.

"Oh I am making Naruto homemade ramen tonight," Hinata answered.

"Hitting the sweat spots with him eh?" Sakura said picking on her.

"Not it's just the meal he picked," Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah I know he would… well I'll let you go," Sakura said leaving Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke brushed off some dirt from his shoulder as he picked up his sword from the ground. "Well those guys were strong… I actually had to use my Sharingan," Sasuke said sheathing his sword.

"Yeah I made them strong than I meant to… I had to go Sage mode," Naruto said looking to see Chizuko still battling Hidan.

"Tenjin secret art; Black Knight's Reprieve," Chizuko said going through a quick hand signals. Hidan continued towards her; as he stepped down onto the shadows of the trees claw like hands shot out of the ground and hooked his arms and legs.

"What the hell?" Hidan asked; he looked up to see Chizuko's sword slash through him. Chizuo stumbled back gaining her footing as the enhanced shadow clone vanished.

"Well that was impressive," Sasuke said looking at Chizuko.

"That looked like Shakmaru's shadow possession jutsu," Naruto said.

"It's something like that but it doesn't force us to move as one… but it does use a lot more chakra," Chizuko said fumbling to sheath her sword onto her back. Chizuko froze when she saw her sunglasses on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her seeing her eyes for the first time.

"What's with your eyes?" Naruto asked. Her eyes had two black circles and four lines connecting the rings to each other.

"They are the eyes of the Tenjin Clan," Chizuko said. "They don't do anything like the Sharingan... basically just an easy way to know who I am," Chizuko stumbled backward her exhaustion catching up with her.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I have a crazy regeneration rate I just need a good night sleep," Chizuko said.

"Sounds like you there Naruto," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah but mine is because of Kurama," Naruto said.

"Well let's head back to the village," Sasuke said.

"Sounds good I have a dinner date with Hinata tonight," Naruto said smiling.

"Hinata… was that the black haired girl you were with?" Chizuko asked.

"Yeah the one with the hot pure white eyes and the cute face," Naruto said.

"Dude you are going to make me ill with all your lovey-dovey crap," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up you know Sakura is just waiting for you to ask her out… or do you have a thing for Ino?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a visible shiver.

"No Ino is defiantly not my type as for Sakura; I don't deserve her after all the crap I put her through," Sasuke said.

"Bull… everyone deserves someone," Chizuko said putting herself in the conversation.

"Yeah who do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"Nobody… No one has ever thought of me like that… After all I am a bastard and a freak," Chizuko said as the village came into view.

"How are you a freak?" Naruto asked.

"My eyes, my sword, my hair… I get judged my how I look... and since I look strange I'm dubbed a freak," Chizuko said.

"Your hair?" Naruto and Sasuke asked perplexed.

"My hair is grey not black I dye it this color people call me old because of it," Chizuko said running her hands through her pitch black hair.

"Well you should let it go back to grey… there is no need to hide who you are," Naurto said as they neared the village.

"Why so more people can label me a freak or old?" Chizuko asked.

"Fuck what other people say they don't matter," Sasuke said as the three reached the village.

"Naruto, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura walked up. The two waved at her as she walked up; Chizuko nudged Sasuke before she gave Sakura a nod and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged then stopped.

"Oh crap Hinata was making supper for me tonight… I got to go," Naruto took off towards his house leaving Sakura with Sasuke.

"How'd the training go?" Sakura asked.

"Not bad Chizuko is strong but I have to admit I wish you were with us," Sasuke said looking to Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura asked slightly surprised.

"Well you are one of the original team 7 members," Sasuke said as the two started down a road together. Sakura walked beside Sasuke; she looked at him taking in his looks. His hair was a lot shaggier and he looked like he was chiseled out of marble. He still wore his dark blue pants and the blue cloth around his waist with the robe like belt that held his sword. He now wore a dark grey shirt with the Uchiha clan emblem on the back and the leaf village emblem over his heart.

"I never thought you missed me," Sakura said blushing lightly. She looked to see Sasuke looking at her. Sasuke moved taking Sakura into his arm pinning her against a wall in an alley. Sakura looked at him he looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Saukra… for all the wrong I've done to you," Sasuke said. "I've betrayed you, threatened you, tried to kill you and you still welcomed me back,"

"It's because I love you Sasuke," Sakura said placing a hand on his chest. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes seeing her confidence and content. He leaned in gently pressing his lips against hers; Sakura froze for a moment unable to register what was happening. She felt Sasuke's lips against hers; after the initial surprise wore off she returned the kiss. Sakura gripped his shirt as they kissed this was the moment she had waited for, for such a long time.

Sasuke finally pulled back letting go of Sakura; he took her hand into his. "I am happy you said that," Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura smiled intertwining their fingers together as they left the alley and started their way down the road again.

* * *

Chizuko sat outside the entrance to the Chunin exam hall waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. "I didn't think the both would be late," she said aloud brushing her black hair out of her face.

"Yeah I thought they would have beaten me here," a voice said.

"Hokage-sama," Chizuko said looking to Kakashi whom not stood by the gate.

"I came to wish my old students good luck but I beat them here it seems," Kakashi walked up to Chizuko.

"Well Naruto spent the night with Hinata so I would assume that's why he is late. As for Sasuke I don't have a clue," Chizuko said as Kakashi sat down next to her.

"You know you kind of look like Aya," Kakashi said.

"I would assume it as I am her daughter," Chizuko replied.

"Well I didn't know that now did I," Kakashi said.

"How do you know my mom anyways?" Chizuko asked.

"I met her and the rest of the family when I did a mission for them," Kakashi replied. "It was one of the eight A ranked missions I have been on after all those leave a mark,"

"What did you do for them?" Chizuko asked.

"The Leaf was hired to hunt down and execute a 'S' class criminal. He wasn't that strong it was just the crime he committed caused him to be labeled as such," Kakashi replied.

"What did he do?" Chizuko asked.

"Kill Lord Ryu Tenjin," Kakashi said. Chizuko nodded understanding how the man achieved his rank.

"Lord Ryu Tenjin that was one of my uncles," Chizuko said. "Lord of Scum if anything,"

"So that mean you should have been main branch Tenjin," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah mom was the eldest female child of the Tenjin she was promised to some noble but after she had me she was out casted to one of the branch families," Chizuko explained.

"Well better that than death or exile," Kakashi replied.

"Grandfather loved mom too much to kill her but couldn't very well keep the mother of a bastard child in the main branch," Chizuko said seeing Naruto and Hinata walk up.

"You're late," Chizuko said looking to the two.

"Sorry lost track of time," Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I know you will pass Naruto-kun," Hinata kissed his cheek before she left blushing heavily from kissing him in the sight of others.

"Now we are just waiting for Sasuke," Chizuko said.

"I'm right here," Sasuke said from the halls awning.

"Oh good we can head inside then," Chizuko said jumping to her feet.

"Good luck you two. Both of you are the two strongest Shinobi I have seen in my life I know you will do fine… as for you Chizuko, you were able to keep up with them during that training so you should do fine," Kakashi said patting Naruto and Sasuke on the shoulders.

"Let's do this," Naruto said walking with the other two into the exam hall.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter please let me know that you think… as for Chizuko's eyes atm aren't anything super special they just look nifty… and for a good idea of what they look like it should be the Cover Image for this story the red eye with the four black lines.**

**Also to anyone that might be taking an interest in this story I would love it if you guys/gals would give me idea for who to have Chizuko fall in love with or vice versa… Other than Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi or Sasuke, but please I would like your input to help me out I'm not all top great with the Naruto universe. After Chapter three I will be either taking the most asked for person to make her lover or I will have a coin flip contest between people like Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Killer Bee and what not.**


	3. The Chunin Exam

**Chapter 3: Chinun Exam**

**~A/N~ Here is chapter three i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chizuko, Naruto and Sasuke walked into the hall where the Chunin Exam's written portion would be done. Naruto stopped instantly seeing Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi in the hall.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru cheered running over to Naruto. "Did you come to wish me good luck?"

"No I am here for the exam myself," Naruto replied.

"Really I thought you would be just made into a Jonin," Konohamaru said.

"Nah I wanted to test myself," Naruto replied.

"Hey it's you!" Konohamaru shouted pointing at Chizuko.

"Yes it's me," Chizuko said pushing her sunglasses back up her face.

"What are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm taking the Chunin exam," Chizuko replied.

"Oh well you're gunna lose if you fight me," Konohamaru said boastingly.

"We will see," Chizuko replied seeing a man walk in.

"Already shut up get your number and report to your assigned seat," the man said

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain once everyone is seated," Kankuro replied walking to the front of the class.

The line moved along each person grabbed their numbers and reported to their assigned seats. Naruto looked to see he was in the front row while Sasuke was in the middle and Chizuko in the back of the class. Konohamaru was next to Sasuke and the other two member of his team were both in the back of the class room.

"Ok as to why I am here. Two villages will be chosen at random from this year out to host the exams. This year The Village Hidden in the Leaves and The Village Hidden by the Sand were chosen. The Hokage and Kazekage worked this out. The first exam will be a written exam; the second exam will be a team battle whilst the finals will be one on one competition. Excluding the final exam should you or your team lose none of you will become Chunin," Kankuro continued. "As for the written exam you have forty five minutes to finish as much as you can. Should you fail to answer any of the questions you flunk, should you get caught cheating three times you flunk, should you give up you flunk," Kankuro finished as twelve sentinels walked in and started handing out tests.

"You may being the written exam," Kankuro said as the last test was handed out.

Naruto looked at his test. _'Well I hope I can answer at least one of these,'_ Naruto thought as he read over the first question.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to activate his Sharingan looking for someone with the right answers. _'What's this, the tests aren't all the same?'_ Sasuke looked from person to person until he found a test the same as his.

Chizuko read over the first question. It was a history of the village hidden by the sand. _'Who was the fourth Kazekage and what was he most famous for?' _Chizuko paled she had no idea what his name was only that he was the current Kazekage's father.

Chizuko placed her hand onto her knee. _'Ninja Art; Vibration Amplification," _Chizuko closed her eyes using the vibrations of the tables and floor searching for her answer. After searching for a moment she came over the tester she was searching for.

The test entered its maturity only having fifteen minutes left. "Pencils down the test is over," Kankuro said.

"We still have fifteen minutes," a man said.

"Well sometimes you lose time. Sentinels how many failures?" Kankuro asked. The sentinels moved handing their papers.

"The following numbers have been eliminated along with their teammates," Kankuro said before starting.

"1, 23, 47, 68, 117, 120,78,68,32 and 15 have all been eliminated their partners all leave," Kankuro said tossing the papers away. The thirty failures left the room each seems ashamed of themselves. _Hmm Thirty six from the hidden leaf, twenty four from the sand, nine from the hidden waterfall, nine from hidden grass, six from the hidden rain village and three from this new village,_ Kankuro clapped his hands together.

"Congratulation you eighty seven have passed the first exam," Kankuro moved away as the door opened and in walked Temari.

"What's this? Kankuro you left eight seven of them," Temari said clearly unhappy with the number.

"Yeah I'm surprised so many remained," Kankuro said leaving the room.

"Ok get together with your teams," Temari said still annoyed. The room adjusted each team now sat together. Chizuko looked at Naruto biting her lip.

"Naruto… who was that guy in the black?" she asked.

"Who Kankuro? He's Gaara's brother," Naruto answered.

"He was cute," Chizuko blushed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sasuke said.

"Ok each team will send up one of your teammates to pick a number," Temari said. Sasuke gave a nod to Naruto telling him to head up. Naruto hopped up and walked to the front of the class before anybody.

"Naruto Uzumaki… I was unaware that you were taking the test this year," Temari said.

"Yeah me Sasuke and Chizuko," Naruto replied picking out a number. Temari looked to see the number eleven.

"Ok head back to your seat," Temari said as a man wrote down the number.

Naruto walked back to Sasuke and Chizuko. "#11 for our fight," he said sitting down.

"Well if it goes as it did we will have forty five teams for the final one on one fight," Sasuke said.

"Sorry to tell you but only thirty two of you can move on to the next challenge," Temari said cracking a grin.

"But that's cutting us in more than half," a woman said.

"Exactly just because you or your team win it doesn't mean you will go onto the finals," Temari said. "So fight with everything you have and impress the judges," Temari added.

"When do we fight?" a man asked.

"Tomorrow at nine all teams must be at the arena if you are not there you fail no arguments," Temari said before map dropped. "Here is the arena, be there," Temari circled the arena before she left.

"Well this should be fun," Chizuko said looking at the map.

"Win without a question and you should be fine," Sasuke said standing as the people started to file out of the hall.

* * *

Chizuko sat on a bench looking up into the night sky her mind rolled over the fights tomorrow. How well would she do, would she pull her team down, would she advance or get left behind.

"Hey why are you out so late?" a voice asked. Chizuko looked up to see a large man with bright red hair and purple marks on his face.

"Oh just star gazing, you?" Chizuko asked.

"Out for a walk after supper," the man replied. "You look like you were lost in thought,"

"Yeah the Chunin exams are getting me a little worried," Chizuko replied.

"Ah the team battles are tomorrow," the man said now sitting down.

"Yeah I'm kind of worried about letting down Sasuke or Naruto," Chizuko said.

"Forget about them even if you guys win you might not get in but if you do your best and leave it all on the field you will have nothing to be sad about even if you don't make it," the man replied.

Chizuko smiled lightly before looking to the man. "Thanks that actually helps a lot," Chizuko said now smiling.

"Hey dad what's taking you so long?" a younger man ran up.

"Oh sorry Choji I walked a little longer than I normally do," Choza replied standing up.

"Oh hey you're that girl," Choji stopped seeing Chizuko.

"Nice to see you again…" Chizuko paused.

"Choji Akimichi," Choji said with a smile.

"Chizuko Tenjin," Chizuko introduced herself. "I should go get some sleep big day tomorrow… thanks for the wakeup call Akimichi-sempai," Chizuko said leaving.

"Yeah…" Choji watched her leave staring for a while.

"It's rude to stare son," Choza said snapping his son out of his daze.

"I wasn't staring," Choji said with a blush.

"She was quite attractive don't be shy," Choza said walking away.

* * *

The sun had only just started to rise as the modified team seven walked into the arena. "Well this place is much bigger than I thought," Chizuko replied.

"Yeah I wonder who our opponents are," Naruto pondered.

"Depends what number you got?" a voice asked. The team turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was taller than all of them having to be at least six foot; he wore only a black hakama with white flames on it. His torso and arms were completely covered in bandages as were his eyes. he had long white hair kept in a Chinese braid and sharpened yellow teeth.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kurayami from the Hidden Light," Kurayami introduced himself with a bow.

"Hidden Light?" Chizuko asked.

"We are a new village. Our home is on the outskirts of the land of stone," Kurayami said.

"Who are you talking to Kurayami… oh the hero, and the Uchia patriarch," a woman said. She looked like the polar opposite of Kurayami. She had short black hair, black lipstick, and snow white skin. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that passed her hands; the shirt itself reached down to her knees. With that she wore a pair of black pants and shoes.

"And you are?" Chizuko asked.

"Tsumasi," she bowed lightly. A figure appeared behind the two light ninja smacking their heads.

"Ouch!" they both said turning to see a large man. This guy was bigger than Kurayami by a long shot he looked more like a walking wall. He wore a plain pair of black pants with basic shoes and a long sleeveless coat that almost resembled the coat the fourth wore just with black flames instead of red. He was bald and had a scruffy black beard.

"I thought I told you two to wait," the man said.

"You're too slow Horobosu," Tsumasi said.

"And who are these three?" Horobosu asked.

"Leaf Ninjas," Kurayami said still holding his head.

"Ah I am Horobosu Datenshi," Horobosu offered his hand to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage," Naruto said shaking his hand. Horobosu moved to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchia… I'm the next Hokage," Sasuke said.

"Oh a rivalry I see," Horobosu turned his attention to Chizuko.

"Chizuko Tenjin… just a girl," she shook his hand.

"I look forward to seeing you in the finals," the man said turning to see more teams starting to show up.

"Well I guess it's getting close to that time," Sasuke said.

"Let's go sit down there is five fights before us," Chizuko said.

"Ugh I hate waiting," Naruto said as the three moved to the contestant waiting area. As they walked they heard Temari shouting as she landed in the arena.

"On Teams one and two get in the middle the rest of you to the waiting area," Temari shouted as the groups moved.

"Oh yeah the Light guys are up first," Chizuko said seeing Kurayami, Tsumasi and Horobosu standing the middle of the arena facing off with three other ninjas.

The three stood waiting for the match to begin. "I wager the Light guys are going to kick ass," Naruto said looking at Chizuko.

"Yeah they seem interesting," Chizuko added.

"If they are as strong as I think they are they could give us a run for our money," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Oh that doesn't bode well for me then," Chizuko said.

The fight started; the Light Ninja's moved faster than expected. Kurayami squared off with one of the opposing Ninja as did Tsumasi and Horobosu. Horobosu squared off and dominated his opponent with just a few hits only getting hit once. Tsumasi nearly obliterated her target with a blur of steal and ninjutsu.

Kurayami on the other hand impressed everyone he never raised a fist he and his opponent squared off and neither moved after that. A line appeared on the man's arm then his chest then his throat; a moment later the man was on the ground gasping for air and unable to stand.

In just two minutes the three light ninja's easily commanded the win; all three had to be sure wins for the final round.

"What the hell did we just watch?" Chizuko asked.

"Complete domination that's what," Sasuke said watching Kurayami he easily stood out as the most unique of the three.

"That bandaged guy didn't even move," a ninja said worried.

"Yeah but the other didn't even break a sweat to pound the others into the ground like they were cattle," another ninja said.

Fight after fight came and went time dwindled away until Sasuke, Naruto and Chizuko would face off and try to impress the judges. "Teams Eleven and Twelve get down here," Temari shouted.

"That's us," Naruto said stand. The three stood and moved onto the battlefield; Chizuko followed behind both of them her heart was racing she knew Naruto and Sasuke would do fine but she was panicking about herself.

They reached the battleground to see three waterfall ninjas waiting for them. The three squared off Sasuke vs. a man in a trench coat with a fuma shuriken. Naruto faced a man that could easily be called bland; while Chizuko stood facing a man that held a long thin sword.

"Begin!" Temari shouted.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope to have a fourth out down the road. Please let me know what you think but avoid pointless hate.**

**As to the pointless hate that I have gotten about Sasuke's out of characterness, It's my story you don't like it don't read it I don't like the douchy Sasuke so I changed him.**

**As for Kurama also known as Kyubi; Naruto refers to him as Kurama because that is his name enough said. I also noticed that my character comes off stronger than she seems because of chapter two. Her actually strength is more around Hinata or Rock Lee.**

**Finally about the Chunin exams you will notice that they are quite a bit different than the ones form either the manga or the anime.**


	4. Truth Will Out

**Chunin End**

** ~A/N~ Here is Chapter four I hope you like it**

* * *

Chizuko's blade clashed with another; each swing rang out as they attacked. "So what do I call such a strong young woman?" the man asked spinning his blade.

"Chizuko, What about yourself?" she retorted.

"I am Hidan… not to be confused with the former Akatsuki member," Hidan said.

"Oh so it's just a coincidence?" Chizuko asked gripping her sword.

"Yup," Hidan replied when one of his partners smashed into the ground beside him. "Sarza?" the man looked to see Sasuke walking up.

"Leave him to me," Chizuko said knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

"Very well," Sasuke said as Chizuko moved towards the man. He slashed at her nailing her in the chest. Chizuko stumbled backwards as blood started to run down her chest; Sasuke started to move when her body burst and a log remained.

"When!" He turned to see Chizuko inches behind him; she smashed the hilt of her sword into his face; he swung wilding as his nose started to bleed. Chizuko dodge and brought the dull end of her sword into the man's stomach. The man dropped to a knee; as he tried to stand he was met with a thunderous punch. He was knocked back several feet before he stopped completely unconscious.

"Not bad that was a precise substitution… and I've never seen one bleed," Sasuke said looking at Chizuko.

"It's a little trick but it costs more Chakra," Chizuko replied looking over to see Naruto walking up the bland man draped over his shoulders.

"What took you?" Sasuke said grinning.

"I wanted to enjoy myself a little," Naruto said as a whistle went off letting them know the fight was over. Naruto dropped the bland man and moved towards the door just behind Sasuke and just in front of Chizuko. Once in the dark they looked at one another.

"How did I do?" Chizuko asked she seemed exhausted.

"Fine… are you going to be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I just don't have an ass load of Chakra so even some of the easier things get difficult," Chizuko explained leaning against the wall.

* * *

The day moved on and team after team fought until they were halved. Temari walked to the center of the arena. "Ok that was the last of the fights," Temari said as a man ran up whispering into her ear.

"Never mind we have one more… the judges can't decide so we will have a one on one match today for the final spot into the final round," Temari explained. She leaned in as she was told the two names; she talked back for a minute before shaking her head and leaning back up.

"Roki from the hidden grass and Chizuko of the Hidden Leaf," Temari's words hit Chizuko like a ton of bricks. She had to fight again; she looked down to see a man jump down. He was very lean and freakishly tall.

"You can do it," Naruto said patting her on the back.

"Show them that you belong in the final round," Sasuke said cheering her on.

"Yeah," Chizuko replied jumping down; as she approached the man kept getting taller. He had to be almost seven feet tall.

"Ok this will be treated as a final exam match, here are the rules. No Killing and No massive summons such as giant frogs or snakes," Temari explained.

"I don't summon," Roki replied glaring at Temari clearly annoyed with having to prove himself.

"May the best ninja win," Temari said as she vanished on her fan.

"Surrender and I won't hurt you… too much," Roki growled. Chizuko jumped back biting her thumb and hitting the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu; Chakra devourer," Chizuko shouted the smoke cleared and she stood with nothing there.

"Your attempt at a summoning failed how pathetic," Roki charged in kunai at the ready; his kunai hit her sword and snapped in two. Roki tossed the kunai away and grabbed Chizuko's wrists; the moment his bare hand met her skin he dropped to his knees.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"The Chakra devourer becomes one with the one that summoned it," Chizuko said grabbing his wrist sucking away his Chakra. Roki pulled out another kunai slashing separating them before he was completely drained.

"You cheating bitch," Roki growled struggling to his feet.

"How did I cheat I used a smaller summon and my sword," Chizuko said spinning her blade.

"Fuck you," Roki slammed his hand into the ground summoning something of his own. Chizuko jumped back narrowly dodging a snake.

"I thought you didn't summon," she flipped back dodging the attacking snake again and again. Each time the snake got closer and closer.

"I lied… and he's trained to kill," Roki laughed.

"Fuck this," Chizuko stopped and lunged for the snake; she narrowly dodged its bite and caught its throat. She held the snake and readied her sword; Roki started to move towards her. Chizuko smiled and threw the snake at him; it connected with his shoulder causing him to stumble and run straight into her blade.

Chizuko removed her blade from him as several medical ninja moved in to help him. "Yeah!" Chizuko cheered then fell backwards out cold from exhaustion. The medical ninja moved Roki off the field.

"Shit the snake!" Naruto shouted jumping up seeing the snake was still alive and moving towards Chizuko again. Both he and Sasuke tried to move towards it but had no chance of making it in time. As the snake moved to bite a burst of smoke covered the area; as the smoke appeared Kakashi stood holding Chizuko's sword the blade impaled in the snake's head.

Naruto and Sasuke reached him surprised to see him of all people being her savior. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was one of the judges," Kakashi replied returning Chizuko's sword to its scabbard as the snake vanished.

"So just moved to save her?" Sasuke asked slightly intrigued by his actions.

"She is of the leaf now and I am acting Hokage," Kakashi said turning to leave. The Medical Ninja's moved to Chizuko checking her over.

"We should take her to heal her chakra is dangerously low," one of the medics said as they moved her onto a bed and took her away.

"I have to say if she has a little chakra as it seems she is very good at controlling it," Sasuke said turning away.

"Yeah I wonder if her eyes actually do something though," Naruto said quietly to Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he replied as they saw Temari reappear.

"Here are our winners," Temari announced holding a piece of paper.

"Kurayami of the Hidden Light, Illika Tarutana, Izama Tanake, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Usa of the Waterfall, Anjiro of the Black Sand, Moegi, Uchia Sasuke, Benza of Nightshade, Kana Tegen, Horobosu Datenshi, Chizuko Tenjin, Uzumaki Naruto, Tsumasi, Sara of the Hidden Grass and Udon," Temari continued read off names.

"Not bad all three of us," Naruto said with a grin.

"Was there a doubt?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Thirty two people though that's a good sized field," Naruto said grinning.

"Yup and I better see you or Chizuko in the finals," Sasuke said cracking a grin.

"Same thing to you," Naruto retorted. "Now let's go check on Chizuko,"

* * *

A man walked through the streets of the hidden leaf. He wore a black suit with a dark red undershirt. His hair was slicked back and had streaks of grey running through it. In one hand he carried a folder with a black border the other held a cane to steady himself as he walked. His dark red eyes were locked onto the Hokage's resident. He wore an unhappy scowl on his face as he moved he never liked coming to the hidden leaf village it smelled funny to him and the young were always so rude.

He glanced to see a young raven haired man and a blonde man walking next to each other. "Excuse me may I request an inquiry?" the man asked stopping the two.

"In… what now?" the blonde asked.

"Inquiry… it means question," the man rephrased himself.

"Oh shoot," the blonde said.

"It has come to my attention that Lady Tsunade did not survive the war. So who is the acting or current Hokage?" the man asked leaning on his cane.

"Kakashi Hatake is the acting Hokage," the raven haired man said.

"Great this will be an interesting meeting," the man said rolling his eyes making his way toward the Hokage's building.

"Come on let's go the girls are waiting for us," Sasuke said hitting Naruto,

"Yeah yeah let's go. But we still should check on Chizuko before we meet up with them," Naruto said cracking a grin hitting Sasuke back.

"Chizuko Tenjin?" the man asked turning on his heel. Both of them now looked at the man ready to fight if he threatened their newest friend.

"That's need to know and you don't," Sasuke said his hand on the hilt of his sword. The man gave a sigh then turned and continued his original path.

* * *

Chizuko slowly opened her eyes she glanced around the room looking to see a man with a dark cloak and a wolf mask on. She quickly figured he or she was an ANBU and was watching over her for some unknown reason. As she sat up the figure moved towards her pulling out a sealed letter. "From the Hokage for your eyes only," the ANBU said before turning to leave.

"Oh um thanks," Chizuko said taking the letter. She opened it to see probably the simplest letter of all time. _'He could have just told the ANBU that he wanted to see me when I was able.'_ Chizuko got out of the bed stretching her back before she moved towards the door. The door opened just as she was about to grab it.

"Oh you're awake," Sasuke said seeing her at the door.

"Good to see you've made a full recovery," Naruto said from the hallway.

"Thanks I was just going to see the Hokage he asked for me for some reason," Chizuko said.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok before we went out with our girls," Naruto said from the hallway once again.  
"Thanks for the concern," Chizuko said as they moved into the hall. She stopped dead seeing Naruto in a suit.

"I'm meeting Hinata's father… formally tonight," Naruto said adjust his coat.

"That should be fun," Chizuko said with a smile.

"Well we all have some place to be now," Sasuke said giving Chizuko a light nod before leaving first. Naruto did the same but went the other heading towards a side exit. Chizuko stopped and returned to the room grabbing her sword before leaving the hospital.

* * *

"Lord Hokage a man is here to see you," an ANBU said to Kakashi.

"Let him in," Kakashi said looking over reports from the 'judges' of the chunin exam's team battle.

"Kakashi," the man's voice instantly caught his attention.

"Kanryu Tenjin," Kakashi put the papers down his eye on Kanryu.

"I am here for her," Kanryu said cracking his neck.

"She is a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf now," Kakashi said.

"She has not been released from the Tenjin Clan. So she can't be a kunoichi until either Lord Tenjin or her father, whom nobody knows, frees her from the clan," Kanryu explained tossing the folder at Kakashi. Kakashi glared at Kanryu whom remained unmoving. "You do not want to start this war with the Tenjin,"

* * *

Naruto took a slow deep breath then knocked on a wooden door. "Right on time," a man said opening the door for Naruto. Naruto gave a nod and stepped inside seeing Hinata waiting for him; he stopped dead seeing her. She wore her long dark hair up in a pony-tail and was wrapped in a stunning dark purple kimono it matched her hair perfectly and made her stunning eyes stand out.

"You look more beautiful than I could ever explain," Naruto said walking up to her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing lightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a man said walking into Naruto's sight.

"Lord Hyuga," Naruto gave a light bow to the head of the Hyuga Clan.

"You show proper respect," Hiashi said looking at Naruto.

"You are one who deserves the upmost respect as the head of the Hyuga Clan and the father of a woman I deeply care about," Naruto explained as he looked slightly up at Hiashi.

"You are trying too hard, come let us eat," Hiashi said showing Naruto the way to the dining hall. Hinata moved to his side taking his hand into her. Hiashi walked ahead leaving the two alone for a moment. Hinata quickly pushed her body against Naruto's her lips inches from him.

"Thank you for doing this," Hinata said blushing. Naruto gently kissed her and gave her his classic smile.

"Of course how could I refuse such an easy request," Naruto said walking with Hinata.

Naruto sat across from Hiashi eating the meal that had been prepared. "What are you plans with my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto choked for a second before hitting his chest. "Well thanks for asking so bluntly. But my aim is the whole nine yards," Naruto said unblinking. Hiashi's eyes widened slightly and Hinata's face was beat red. Naruto looked at Hiashi unafraid of the man.

"Is it now?" Hiashi said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, I care to deeply for Hinata to every even think about hurting her," Naruto said. Hinata moved to him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata held him.

Naruto smiled holding her just as tightly. "Hinata I should have told you that sooner," He said his eyes went to Hiashi whom to his surprise gave a nod of approval. Hinata finally let go blushing before she kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Now now let's eat then discuss this further," Hiashi said keeping his cool. Naruto gave a nod and returned to his meal.

* * *

Her body hit the wall hard sending stinging pain through her; her desire quickly washed away her pain as her raven haired lover kissed her neck. His hands lustfully groped her ass as he pinned her to the wall. Her hands ran up his body running into his hair; he groaned with need as he kissed her neck more and more. His crotch grinded against her womanhood making her moan; she was so happy she had moved out or someone would have heard them by now.

"Sakura," His voice is low, husky, and filled with lust. "I need you now," he added pulling at what little clothing she had left. Before he had even removed one article of clothing she was bare before him. Her fingers still ran through his dark hair.

"Sakura," He speaks again; each time he says her name she quivers with desire. He pulls at his robe belt and lets the blue cloth and his sword drop to the ground. Sakura nearly tore off his shirt to see his sculpted chest; her fingers ran over his chest dancing through his light chest hair. She again gave a quiver of delight as he said her name and kissed her neck once more.

"Yes!" Sakura cried out letting him know she wanted him as much or possibly even more than he wanted her. His pants dropped down freeing his manhood; Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her his dark eyes were pools of lust and it was all aimed at her.

"Take me," Sakura commanded and he obeyed. His cock was instantly buried inside of her; he gave a low grunt while she nearly screamed in ecstasy.

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled pounding into her; he was a ruthless sex machine that took her every chance he could. He finally removed her from the wall dropping her onto the bed; Sakura gave a light squeak like giggle as he dropped over her quickly impaling himself back into her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as he started to pound into her with little regard for her wellbeing; and damn it did she love it. She quickly fell in love with his brutal no holds barred fucking. Her hands started run her hands down his back raking her nails over his back.

Sasuke pulled off of Sakura forcing her onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and slammed himself back in keeping his pace. Sakura moaned out his name over and over as he pushed her to her limit again and again.

"Sakura," Sasuke grunted as he blew his load into her welcoming body. The two slumped down panting and covered in sweat. Sasuke rolled off to Sakura's side catching his breath; Sakura giggled lightly before she mounted him. Sasuke grinned as they started their brutal fuck once again.

* * *

Chizuko walked into the light of the day her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses again. She took a moment to regain her spot not having been near the hospital yet. "Ok Hokage's resident… that way," Chizuko said moving down the road. She stopped seeing someone 'strange' standing in the road talking to Kankuro. He wore a very large gourd on his back; she nearly smacked herself realizing it was Gaara, Kankuro's hot little brother, and the Kazekage. They stopped talking when the noticed her moving in their direction.

"I see what you mean now," Gaara said his eyes watching Chizuko intently as she moved. Kankuro did the same having trouble looking away from the young woman.

"Chizuko was it?" Kankuro asked.

"How did you know?" Chizuko asked.

"I pay attention," Kankuro said without answering her question. Gaara looked at his brother then hit him on the arm.

"It's rude to stare," Gaara said.

"And you weren't?" Kankuro asked making Gaara redden slightly.

"Ok then," Chizuko said feeling slightly put off that they both were staring at her.

"Where are you heading?" Kankuro asked.

"The Hokage wants to see me," Chizuko said.

"Ah I have a meeting with him soon I'll take you there," Gaara said offering to walk with her.

"O… Ok," Chizuko blushed lightly as he gave a light nod letting her start. Kankuro gave him a rude face before he walked away knowing his brother won this battle.

"Chizuko is a good name for you," Gaara said trying to make small talk.

"I'm sorry?" Chizuko asked slightly confused.

"You fight very well with your sword I saw it during the team battles," Gaara said referencing her name's meaning.

"Oh I thought I sucked in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke," Chizuko said avoiding eye contact with the 'hunky' Kazekage. _'Oh what's wrong with me'_ she thought mentally smacking herself over her naughty thought of Gaara.

"So why does Kakashi want to see you?" Gaara asked.

"No ide…" Chizuko's voice trailed off as she watched a large black and dark red hawk fly over.

"What is it?" Gaara asked looking at the hawk.

"That's Tenjn Blood-Hawk. They are only used when delivering incredibly important mail," Chizuko explain her heart starting to beat faster. She worried her time in the hidden leaf was over.

* * *

"Why are you so insistent she stays here?" Kanryu said looking at Kakashi.

"She is a Genin of the leaf and in the Chunin exams. And she wants to be here last time I knew," Kakashi said now standing as the door flew open and a man ran in holding a letter with a dark red border and the Tenjin seal on it.

"Urgent news Lord Hokage," the man said handing him the letter.

"I'm already dealing with you why send a letter?" Kakashi asked looking at Kanryu.

"They shouldn't have," Kanryu said watching the man leave and Chizuko appear in the door way.

"Uncle Kanryu," She said in fear not entering the room. Kakashi opened and started to read the letter not seeing Chizuko in the doorway.

"Little girl you are to come with me this instant and return to the Tenjin estate!" Kanryu said moving towards her as Kakashi continued to read the letter.

"I refuse to return to the punishing hell hole," Chizuko said taking a step back.

"You don't have a choice!" Kanryu nearly yelled as he grabbed for her. His hand was stopped instantly by a wall of sand.

"She said she refuses," Gaara appeared behind Kanryu keeping his sand as a wall between them.

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled surprising everyone as he slammed his hand onto the table.

"What set you off?" Kanryu said tightening his grip.

"Chizuko come in here please," Kakashi said. Chizuko moved as ordered but Gaara kept up his sand wall between her and Kanryu.

"You don't want to go back?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Chizuko answered.

"You wish to remain in the hidden leaf?" Kakashi asked.

"With all my heart, I already love this village," Chizuko answered.

"What is this all about?" Kanryu asked stepping passed Gaara.

"This letter bares the Tenjin Clan seal… can you confirm this Kanryu?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes that's the seal," Kanryu said getting slightly confused.

"Is this Aya's hand writing?" Kakashi asked showing Kanryu the outside of the letter where his name was written.

"Yes that is my sister's handwriting," Kanryu said still confused.

"So this letter is written by Aya Tenjin and is not a fake?" Kakashi asked.

"Tenjin letters and documents can't be forged they are written with Chakra and sealed with Ninjutsu only the sealer and the target can open them and only they can make the words appear. Now what is this about?" Kanryu asked.

Kakashi cleared his throat and started to read the letter out loud. _"Dear Kakashi Hatake, I hope this letter finds you in good health and you are able to comprehend what I am about to tell you. All those years ago when you aided the Tenjin family you were heavily wounded and left in my care for healing. During that time we became close and at least for me it was truly meaningful… Kakashi I fell in love with you in that short time. That last night was the best and still is the best of my life. But you must know I am sorry for not telling you much sooner but,"_ Kakashi pauses for a moment taking a breath before he starts to read again. _"Chizuko Tenjin the future matriarch of the Tenjin Clan and my daughter is your daughter. I tell you this now so that if you wish you can keep her safe in the hidden leaf beyond the touch of my father and all other Tenjin. Sincerely yours now and forever Aya Tenjin," _Kakashi closed the letter leaving everyone in a stun. Kanryu looked like he had seen a ghost and that it spit in his face. Gaara blinked he was at a loss he didn't if he should leave now that this was clearly a family affair or just remain silent.

Chizuko on the other hand lit up she finally knew who her father was. "You're my dad?" Chizuko asked.

"Yes I am," Kakashi said looking to his daughter.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you like the chapter please let me know what you think and how I did. It will probably be a little while before Chapter Five comes out.**

**Also again my Requests are currently closed as i work to finish the ones i have before i take a break.**


End file.
